Sub-Zero
Sub-Zero is a character from NetherRealm Studios' video game series, Mortal Kombat. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Captain Cold Vs Sub Zero *Cirno vs Sub-Zero (Complete) *Sub-Zero VS Cold Heart *Esdeath VS Sub-Zero (Complete) *Queen Elsa vs Sub-Zero *Fulgore VS Cyber Sub-Zero *Luigi vs Sub-Zero (Complete) *Cinder vs Sub-Zero *Sub-Zero vs. Glacius (Complete) *Sub-Zero vs. Gray Fullbuster *Ice Climbers vs Sub-Zero *Sub-Zero vs. Jin Kisaragi *Katara vs Sub-Zero *Ken Masters vs. Sub-Zero (Complete) *Sub-Zero vs Killer Frost (Complete) *Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond (Complete) *Sub-Zero VS Mr. Freeze (By 22kingdomheartsfan) (Complete) *Rundas vs. Sub-Zero - (Completed) *Ryu VS Sub-Zero (Complete) *Scorpion vs. Sub-Zero *Sub Zero vs Stitch *Mortal Kombat Ninja Battle Royale (By Nickstar777) Possible Opponents * Kula Diamond (King of Fighters) * Batman (DC Comics) * Tsurara Oikawa (Nurarihyon No Mago) * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) * Yuki onna (Japanese Mythology) * Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) History Kuai Liang is the young brother of the previous Sub-Zero Bi-Han, codenamed Tundra, taking up his brother's name and uniform after he was killed by Scorpion during the events of Mortal Kombat. While an assassin in the Lin Kuei, his moral consience about the clan's doings, including automation, drove him to defect from the clan. Both during his exile and after returning to the clan, Sub-Zero has always come to the aid of Raiden and the heroes of Earthrealm whenever needed. After defeating Sektor, Sub-Zero became the Lin Kuei's new grandmaster and strives to reform the clan as a force for good. Death Battle Info Beckground *Real name: Kuai Liang *Height: 188 cm | 6'2" *Weight: 95 kg | 210 lbs *Occupation: Lin Kuei Grandmaster, former Assassin *Original Codename: Tundra *Younger brother of Noob Saibot (formerly Bi-Han) *Descendant of Cryomancers *Scar over right eye given to him by Kano **Cause in the original timeline unknown **Given by Kano with one of the Kamidogu Daggers in the MKX: Comics Fighting Style *'Shotokan' **Karate style **Long stances that enable powerful movements and strengthen the legs **Strength, power, speed, and efficiency over slow and flowing motions *'Dragon' **Shaolin Boxing style Weapons *'Ice Weapons' **Can create daggers, icicle-like swords, and hammers *'Kori Blade' *Created by freezing water vapor *Strong enough to withstand attacks Special Moves *'Ice Blast' **Blast of ice that freezes opponent **Enhanced version is a beam of ice *'Ice Decoy' **Replaces himself with his ice clone, evading a fatal blow (MKX: Mobile) *'Cryoportation' **Teleport via ice (Based on Frost's Teleport Uppercut in MK: Armageddon) *'Slide' **Slides across the ground and knocks over opponent **Can be followed up with twin palms, uppercut, or projectile *'Ground Ice' **Freezes the ground, causing opponents to slip or get stuck **Radius can catch multiple enemies **Can knock enemies into the air *'Ice Clone' **Frozen statue of himself that freezes opponents on contact **Can also be thrown *'Ice Shaker' **Wave of cold air that freezes those around him **Can freeze multiple attackers *'Ice Shower' **Ice projectile that falls onto enemies *'Ice Pillar' **Ice that travels underground, then freezes and suspends opponents in the air *'Cold Shoulder' **Shoulder charge *'Tombstone Teleport' **Turns into ice and teleports behind opponent *'Icy Counter' **Freezes himself, then counter-attacks against physical attacks **Does not counter low attacks or special moves *'Ice Nugget' **Creates nugget of ice in the air that falls onto the opponent **Unblockable *'Frost Hammer' **Forges ice hammer, then slams it into foe **Can be performed in mid-air **Can bounce the opponent *'Barrier of Frost' **Creates barrier or shield in front of him that freezes foes that touch it *'Frozen Aura' **Creates armor-like layer of ice, reducing damage *'Deep Freeze' **Cold Shoulder, then stabs through opponent with bare hand, freezes liver, and headbutts Fatalities *'Snowball Grenade' **Throws ice blast that makes opponent explode *'Ice Shatter/Overhead Ice Smash/Freeze Slam/Ice Kick' **Freezes opponent, then shatters them *'Frosty!' **Breathes icy breath that freezes opponent, then they fall and shatter *'Spine Rip' **Rips off the opponent's head and their spine **Taken from his older brother *'Skeleton Rip' **Rips out the opponent's entire skeleton **Learned from Kano? *'Freeze and Throw' **Freezes opponent, rips off head, then throws it and shatters the body *'Below Freezing' **Freezes their legs, shatters them, then stomps on their head *'Have an Ice Day' **Freezes opponent's lower body, then rips off upper body *'Spinal Smash' **Rips out spine and skull through chest, then freezes opponent and shatters them with spine ''Ice Ramps *''Allows for faster travel *''Can still attack while riding on and creating ramps'' From Defenders of the Realm 'Dragon Medallion' An artifact that gives increase his powers *Enhances owner's power to near omnipotent level *Requires more agile,strength,speed, and discipline to control power *Possibly accelerates physical age 'Ancestral Armour' *Increase Durability Feats *Defeated Cyrax, Ermac, Reptile, Sektor, *''Goro'', *''Kintaro'', and Noob Saibot *VS Scorpion win-loss record: 2-1 *Defeated Hotaru with Kenshi *Aided in defending Earthrealm multiple times *Reformed the Lin Kuei Faults *Defeated by Kabal and Sindel *Overwhelmed by Smoke and Noob together *Killed in the Battle of Armageddon by Baraka Alternative Versions Cyber Sub-Zero Gallery Mortal Kombat - Sub-Zero as he appears in Mortal Kombat 3.png|Sub-Zero as he appears in Mortal Kombat 3 Mortal Kombat - Sub-Zero as he appears in Mortal Kombat 9.png|Sub-Zero as he appears in Mortal Kombat 9 Gamer's_render.png|Sub-Zero as he appears in Mortal Kombat X Sub-Zero (MKVDCU).jpg|A jpg image of Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. SubZeroSprite.gif|Sprite Sub-Zero-Mortal-Kombat-X-Wallpaper-Art.jpg Wallpaper-HD-Mortal-Kombat-X-Subzero.jpg Stars-thunderdome-batman-vs-sub-zero-20080425041418622-000.jpg Mortal Kombat - Sub-Zero's Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo.png|Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Sword Wielders Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Martial Artist Category:Elementals Category:Asian Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Chinese Combatants Category:Playable Character